Naruto, The Blue Mage
by Kentaro Kamikaze
Summary: Having been "dropped" into a storage, for weapons, magic, and true history, Naruto will prove to the shinobi world, that, the Sharingan, is nothing compared to the powers of a Blue Mage. Powerful, and most likely, Godlike!Naruto.
1. Solitude

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Solitude. I don't want to be alone anymore…"

October 10th… he didn't know why he shouldn't have left his house. After all, the old man didn't give him a reason. So he did like every other child would do…

He left.

Naruto Uzumaki was a curious child. Everyone who knew him, knew that. Hyperactive, abnormally cheerful… not many knew that this was just a mask. A mask of what Naruto wanted to be.

However, his curiousness was one thing that wasn't a mask. Having been "raised" in an orphanage that disliked him,(much like everyone else in the village) he hadn't been allowed many things. Nor was he allowed near many things, and so on and so forth…

Thus he had grown up, always wanting to investigate everything around him, whether good, or bad. This had put him in awkward, silly, and painful situations, even if it wasn't for him.( He would wonder for years why all those men glared at him when he was hugged to the chest of the creepy snake lady…)

Now back to Naruto leaving his apartment.

The eight year old child was having a blast, having not been outside his house during the night. So many things were different compared to how they were during the day!

However… one thing was missing. Where were all the villagers?

You should understand right now that Naruto has only been in the academy two years, having not have entered two years earlier, and the class has not yet spoken about recent history, such as the Attack Of The Kyuubi, though clan-raised children have been told.

With that being told, you should have figured that, while Naruto knows that today is his birthday, he doesn't know that today was also the day of the Kyuubi's Fall. With that said and done, Naruto headed to Ichiraku's Ramen for, well, ramen of course.

However, life shines on the right person at the wrong time, every time, no?

As Naruto entered the main plaza(?) of Konoha, or rather the Festival at the time, a man who wasn't drunk just happened to spot Naruto.

"Well what do you know? It's the demon-brat.", the man spoke mockingly with disgust rimming his voice.

Immediately the drunken populace started sneering at the boy, who just flinched in return. As much as they wanted to beat the little demon (You would think they'd notice that the Kyuubi wasn't so little…), they knew that not all the ANBU would allow it. In the end, they just settled on sneering and throwing things at the boy, every now and then.

Naruto, on the other hand, was just very confused. But, after all, who wouldn't be confused.

Stumbling through the crowd, suddenly frightened, Naruto slipped into an alleyway. Trying to decipher what had just happened wasn't easy. After all, most of the times Naruto had been in town had been with old man Hokage. No pedestrian would dare hurt Naruto while in the presence of their leader.

As he thought about, Naruto decided to just ask the old man the next day. But just as Naruto got up to leave…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", Naruto screamed as he tumbled down the now opened floor, that had opened from a loose brick.

Nobody looked up as the floor closed up. After all, whoever had caused the scream, should be praised… right?

* * *

Author's Note's: Yo. Long time no see, yeah? Well, my other story is on hiatus, due to current lack of interest. Anyway, if you like the idea of Mage! Naruto, you should check out "Naruto, the Black Mage"… Yeah, I know I'm creative.


	2. Indulgence

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

Disclaimer: This will be for the whole story. _**I HAVE NOT, DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO. FINAL FANTASY. OR THE QUOTES FROM FFIX. PERIOD!!!**_

…

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Indulgence. I do what I want! You have problem!?"

When Naruto awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was cold. The next was that he hurt. A lot.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling, mockingly showing him he was stuck down here. Naruto's eyes started to close, but immediately shot open when he remembered the night before.

He faintly remembered tumbling against the sides of the walls, until he had finally hit the ground. Wincing, Naruto remembered the pain that came with it. Getting up, the young child carefully looked around the room, cautious as to what could be residing within it.

Eventually realizing that it was impossible to see in this area, Naruto touched the closest wall and stumbled around, trying to find a way out.

Naruto, still half unconscious, didn't really think about what could have been where until he tripped over something sharp, which then scraped his thigh. Giving out a small cry of pain, he quickly looked down at the unexpected wound.

To his amazement, the wound had steam burning off it, and in a few seconds, had already healed. Shaking his head and deciding to ask the old Hokage about it later, Naruto got up, only for his hand to hit something on the wall.

In a flash, the room busted with light. The light gleamed and covered most of the objects in the room. Tomes, swords, wooden staffs… Naruto saw that the sharp object he had tripped over was a spear. With a jerk, Naruto dragged himself over to the biggest thing in the room… A giant tome.

Opening it up to a random page the first thing he saw…

Was "Blue Mage".

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. Sorry that was so short, but it was really hard for me to think of a beginning. Starting from now, my goal is to get a lot more chapters done, at a faster pace. And I already know that this chapter sucks Kupo Nuts. Just give it some time. And Kudos to whoever figured out those quotes were from FFIX in the first chapter. Good game, FFIX. Play it.

Question: I just read this on a story of unknown origin, but it's a riddle, and a pretty easy one at that for Final Fantasy IX. Put the answer in the reviews if you know which Final Fantasy IX character _**would**_ say this. It wasn't actually said.

"I'm the biggest bastard you know."

And with that, I bid you adieu,

K. Suicide Bomber


	3. Arrogance

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Arrogance. The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty."

6 Years Later…

Yawning, the 14-year old stretched, his bones creaking at the action. Opening his dual-colored eyes, he got up.

Walking to one of the many bathrooms scattered throughout the apartment building, the teen turned the sink on, and quickly splashed his face with the ice cold water. Glancing at the mirror, one blood red eye, and one frosty blue eye stared back. The teen soon left back to his bedroom.

Exchanging his current pants for more durable one's, he slipped on his trench coat, grabbed his Mage Hat and left for his living room-kitchen combo.

Grabbing a slice of bread, the teen quietly examined himself in his full-body mirror. It had been 6 years and he looked quite different.

Black combat boots, soon followed by the usual jounin shinobi pants. Although instead of green, he preferred a black. He had bandages covering his lower torso, which in turn covered the seal hidden there. Over all that, he had a large trench coat covering his body, going down to his lower shin. And shadowing his face, was a giant hat, having been named many years ago, a Mage's Hat.

He let out a chuckle. He was a Blue Mage, yet he preferred to dress in black. Oh well. He was a shinobi first and foremost. Then again, he had heard, or rather, read, about a Blue Mage that dressed that a gourmand, and in a blinding pink as well!

As for the Mage Hat, however… Nobody had ever seen under this hat, not since five years ago. He had abruptly given himself the name Blank, when a civilian had asked his name. He, of course keep his original name, but with that name the civilian's were not only annoyances, but he had to pay more at shops too.

What a drag.

Snorting, he headed for the door knowing that this would be the year he would pass the genin exam, having purposely not passed before due to uninteresting class-mates. Yeah, sure it would have been entertaining had he been paired up with Rock Lee or Hyuuga Neji, but it was unlikely, Lee having had a lower grade then his. But now with the Uchiha…

Smirking to himself, Uzumaki Naruto contemplated how this could work to his advantage.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, pretty short, but right now I just want to set the story and get it going in the right direction. Then we'll get to the longer chapters.

Question: I just read this on a story of unknown origin, but it's a riddle, and a pretty easy one at that for Final Fantasy IX. Put the answer in the reviews if you know which Final Fantasy IX character _**would**_ say this. It wasn't actually said.

"I'm the biggest bastard you know."

Answer: Amarant. Due to his loner nature however, you can probably tell he was pissed. Kudos to whoever got it correct.

Ja Ne,

K. Suicide Bomber


	4. AN

As of now, Naruto, The Blue Mage and Digital Life are being moved to my new account, SnowyLightning, for reasons I must not discuss… In other words, MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN GUESSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, if you find anything different in, The Blue Mage, blame it on my new addiction to Final Fantasy XIII.

For The Final Time…

K. Suicide Bomber


	5. AN 2

"Naruto, The Blue Mage" has now been reposted in, SnowyLightning's user as, "Naruto, The Blue Ravager".


End file.
